


New Discoveries

by enthusio



Series: Discoveries [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Brother/Sister Incest, Chan, F/M, Incest, Sexual Experimentation, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1225876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enthusio/pseuds/enthusio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The summer before Ron went to Hogwarts marked more than one milestone in his and Ginny's lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Discoveries

The time between the twins going off to Hogwarts and Ron starting had been a jumble of odd transitions for both Ron and Ginny.  Having their other siblings away for most of the year had brought Ron back to Ginny for the first time since they’d started growing apart over half a lifetime earlier.  Then Mum and Dad had decided it was time Ginny had her own space and they’d been split apart again.

Ginny had sneaked into Ron’s room every night for the first fortnight.  She’d have continued longer had Mum not caught her and set a charm that ensured she stayed in her own room.  When asked why Mum had said Ginny was becoming a young woman and Ron was becoming a young man and young women and young men needed their privacy.  She promised Ginny would make plenty of girl friends at Hogwarts and wish her brothers weren’t around all the time.  Later Ginny would find out Dad had given Ron the same talk.

Their parents may have meant well, but after that night Ginny and Ron were awkward around each other.  It was a relief when the other boys came home for the holidays.  They created a distraction so that Ginny was able to stop thinking about becoming a young woman and why that meant Ron had to move all the way to the top of the house.

The twins had brought with them another benefit, though Ginny didn’t know it until Ron had come to her room one day while the rest of the family was outside.

At first, Ron hadn’t said anything, instead blushing and stammering.  Then, when she moved to walk out to join the others he’d spoken so quickly she had to ask him to repeat himself.  When she finally understood she almost threw him out.  She would have, had she not been curious despite herself.

Mum and Dad had given both her and Ron “the Talk” before the older boys arrived home for the summer holidays.  Ginny had listened, but not quite understood.  Normally she would have asked Ron, but with the strange space still between them she had opted to stay quiet.  Ron, it turned out, had not

Ginny couldn’t quite believe he’d gone to Fred and George, of all people (Percy seemed more likely to understand), but when Ron pulled the pictures out of his pocket she had no other choice.  Not unless she wanted to believe Ron had found them himself.

She still didn’t know where _anyone_ might have found the pictures, but, like many things involving the twins, she thought it best not to ask.  Wherever they came from, the pictures cleared up at least a few questions.  Like why anyone would ever want to make babies in the first place.  If the girls in the pictures were anything to go by, it was more fun than Quidditch.

By the time Ginny was done looking at the pictures she knew she wanted to do what Ron asked.  She thought she might want to do more.  At least if it was as nice as the pictures.

Ginny could still picture the look on her brother’s face when she’d put down the pictures and started taking off her clothes.  He’d stared until she was down to her knickers.  Then she’d told him they weren’t coming off until his did and he’d raced out of his clothes so fast he nearly tripped over his shoes.

Seeing Ron’s naked body had made Ginny suddenly shy.  They had stopped bathing together about a year after they first discovered their differences and he'd changed a little since then.  Not much, barely even enough to notice, but enough to remind her about growing into a young woman and a young man.

Ron had taken the lead then, a trend that had started years earlier and continued even now.  He’d stepped forward, the slight shifting of his penis causing her to look up.  When he was close enough she could feel his body heat he’d lowered his head and kissed her on the mouth.

It was a chaste kiss, not different from the ones they’d shared playing house.  The only way Ginny could distinguish it from those childish games was that then she’d never felt her brother’s skin touching hers.  This time Ron’s stomach lightly skimmed her own.  Not pressed close like the couples in the pictures, just touching enough that she couldn’t forget neither of them was wearing clothes.

Ron had tilted his head to the side then, changing the kiss to something new.  She still remembered the small grunt of surprise he’d given when she’d moved closer and put her hands on his shoulders.  She remembered not being entirely sure what she was doing, but knowing that she wanted to be closer to him.  When Ron had pressed his tongue against her lips she’d parted them without thinking.

Ron wasn’t a very good kisser.  Ginny realised that now.  At the time, though, she hadn’t known what good kissing was.  Ron’s tongue felt nice (if a bit funny) against her own and she liked the way his hands felt on her waist and how she could feel his heart beating against her own.  That was enough.

They’d parted when they needed air, each wiping the saliva off their mouths with the backs of their hands, and breathing hard.  Ginny had reached out to hold Ron’s penis in her hand like she’d seen in some of the pictures.  That was when Mum had called them both down to lunch.

They’d both hurried into their clothes, both blushing and avoiding eye contact.  The rest of the day Ron kept away from her.  Ginny fell asleep wondering if maybe she should have pushed Ron out like she first thought.

* * *

 

It was late enough that the rest of the house was silent when Ginny woke up to someone else in climbing into her bed.  She would have screamed, had Ron not clamped his hand over her mouth.  As it was she bit him and nearly pushed him out before she realised who it was.

It took Ginny another few seconds to realise her brother was naked.  Then a few more to respond when he started kissing her.  And a few more after that to decide whether or not she liked it.

Kissing while lying down was different form kissing while standing up.  Even though she was still wearing her nightgown, Ginny would swear that the warmth from Ron’s body was more intense.  She remembered how she’d finally slipped off her nightgown and knickers not to feel Ron’s skin against her own, but because she had simply felt too hot.

Ron had changed things even more when he’d rolled so that Ginny was lying beneath him.  While before she had been moderately aware of their nudity, now she couldn’t forget it.  Her brother’s weight was on every part of her body, pushing her down against her mattress.

More than that, the change in position had made it so that she could feel his penis.  For the first time in years, she was acutely aware of how his body was different from her own.  She could feel the heat from those differences combining between her legs.  Without consciously realising, Ginny spread her thighs a little wider.

Ron had gasped against her mouth then, giving her the opportunity to try snogging him as he had her.  If she closed her eyes, she could still hear the muffled sighs and feel his skin against hers.  Somewhere along the way, they’d both started rocking against each other.  Her legs had spread so her knees were on either side of his hips and she could feel his penis sliding against her.  It felt different from when they first started, but at the time, she hadn’t entirely understood why.

It wouldn’t be until years later that Ginny realised that was probably the night she lost her virginity.  In the actual moment, she had been too overwhelmed by the new sensations to realise what the slow, gentle burn and building sensation of fullness meant.  Ron’s face buried in her shoulder, the tenseness in his back under her fingers, and the increasing pulse deep inside her had combined to create a distraction even a Dementor couldn’t have pulled her out of.

Even if she had known, Ginny doubted she would have stopped.  Not when the slight pain was quickly replaced by a delicious feeling she couldn’t explain.

The feeling grew as she rocked her hips up against Ron so she kept doing it.  It felt even better when she locked her ankles around his back so that he was moving up and down her body instead of toward and away from it.  Shortly after she discovered this, the feeling grew so strong her entire body tensed.  Ginny didn’t know if she had breathed at all during that first orgasm, but she had a perfectly clear memory of the new feelings inside of her.  Now she’d say her pussy spasmed around Ron’s cock.  At the time, she only knew that something between her legs was throbbing and she never wanted it to stop.

Ron had finished some time after her.  At least, she assumed he had.  She hadn’t been aware of much of anything until the air hit her as he rolled off.  Somehow, the duvet had been kicked off without either of them realising.

They had laid there in silence for several minutes as they caught their breath.  Then they had looked at each other and simultaneously burst into soft giggles.  Ron had quietly gathered his clothes, given her a kiss, and sneaked back into his room.

The tension between them had been broken after that.  For the rest of that summer Ginny had her first friend back.  More than back, Ron had sneaked into her room almost every night.  Some nights they rocked against each other (they wouldn’t actively try to have sex for a few years), others they only kissed, and still others they didn’t do more than whisper to each other for hours.

It made it that much harder when September came and Ron rode off on the Hogwarts Express.


End file.
